Kantung Mata
by usamethyst
Summary: Kantung mata Julchen begitu mengganggu pandangan Henry, tetapi gadis itu tidak mau mengatakan penyebab mata pandanya. [Nyo!PruHun]


**Kantung Mata**

Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz

 _enjoy_ ~

.

.

.

"Kantung matamu membesar ya?" Henry terlihat cemas, tangannya berusaha menyibak poni Julchen yang berantakan hingga menutupi matanya. Walau memang rambut gadis itu berantakan, tapi kusutnya lebih dari biasanya, seakan-akan Julchen mengacak-acak rambutnya karena suatu hal,

 _Frustasi_.

Henry selalu mencemaskan teman masa kecilnya itu, kemana-mana selalu bersama, bertengkar hingga salah satu terluka parah pun mereka tetap berakhir tertawa bersama. Pada dasarnya memang Julchen memiliki hobi mengajak ribut dan bertarung, tak jarang ia pulang dengan banyak luka memar di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia tahan banting, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya, ia adalah kerajaan terkuat. Lantas apa yang bisa membuatnya terlihat semenyedihkan ini?

Patah hati.

Apa lagi yang bisa membuat seorang gadis kuat yang tidak terkalahkan tiba-tiba saja berpenampilan lebih acak-acakan dari seharusnya, bahkan Henry yakin Julchen tidak membersihkan tubuhnya sejak beberapa hari ini karena ada bau-bau tidak mengenakkan yang menyelimutinya.

Julchen membuang wajahnya, tidak menjawab barang sepatah kata pun dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Henry yang masih duduk di pinggiran hutan, tempat mereka biasa beradu pedang. Diam-diam Julchen mengusap matanya saat Henry sudah tidak dapat melihatnya. Rasa sakit yang entah mengapa membuat dadanya terasa sesak semenjak dua hari terakhir ini menyiksanya. Penyesalan selalu datang belakangan, Julchen selalu menyesali keputusannya untuk membiarkan hatinya mencintai Henry. Jika saja ia mendengarkan perkataan Isabelle untuk menjaga jarak dengan Henry. Seandainya saja ia menolak keberadaan Henry di hatinya. Seandainya saja ia tidak mencintai seorang laki-laki hingga membuatnya terlihat bodoh. Julchen merutuki dirinya, kebodohannya, kedunguannya, kenapa ia bersikap manis demi Henry? Kenapa ia bersolek belakangan ini? Dan kenapa hanya ia yang terlihat bodoh? Menangis semalaman membuat kantung matanya semakin menghitam saja, terasa nyut-nyutan juga karena terlalu banyak mengeluarkan air mata hingga matanya terasa kering bagai musim kemarau di beberapa bagian bumi yang dilewati garis khatulistiwa. Julchen tidak pernah menangis sejak ia pertama kali lahir, hidupnya dihabiskan untuk bertarung dan satu-satunya yang menbuatnya menangis adalah kepergian Fritz, bos pertamanya.

Cermin tidak dapat membohonginya, wajah dan penampilannya terlihat lebih kusam dan kusut dari biasanya. Masih saja terlintas beberapa kelakuan bodohnya, mulai dari memasakkan makanan hingga mengecup mesra Henry. Ya, sebenarnya ia bukan tipe gadis yang bisa melakukan itu, tidak gampang dan Julchen sudah memaksakan dirinya. Tidak ada ekspresi apa pun yang terpantul dari wajahnya. Selama ini Julchen tidak pernah jatuh cinta karena pada dasarnya kepala Julchen hanya berisi peperangan dan kemenangan. Ia tidak pernah tau jika patah hati rasanya sesakit ini.

Tidak ada selera makan, membuat berat badannya menurun, lingkar pahanya pun berkurang. Gilbert yang menyadari ada yang aneh pada adiknya hanya bisa diam karena ia memiliki masalah yang sama. Julchen juga tidak bisa tertidur nyenyak. Terkadang ada rasa sesak yang muncul di dadanya, membuat isakan-isakan kecil lepas begitu saja. Ia juga jadi lebih sering melamun, menyesali semua yang sudah terjadi. Ia kembali membangun tembok pembatas, agar tidak ada lagi yang dapat meruntuhkannya. Ia bisa menjalani semuanya sendiri karena cinta hanya akan membuat seorang gadis menjadi lemah. Tekad kuat untuk tidak lagi terjatuh di lubang yang sama perlahan membuatnya bangkit.

"Oi, Henry memanggilmu, katanya ia menunggumu di tempat kalian biasa berlatih pedang." Gilbert datang hanya dengan celana boxer yang menempel di tubuhnya, rambutnya kusut sepertinya ia baru saja bangun tidur.

Julchen menatapnya jijik Gilbert seraya keluar dari rumah, ingin menemui Henry. Sedikitnya Julchen menyesal karena sudah membuat Henry khawatir. Biar bagaimana pun juga Henry sahabatnya semenjak kecil, ia tidak mau hubungan mereka rusak hanya karena hal spele,

Cinta.

"Jul, kau sudah baikkan?" Henry membuka topik setelah melihat sosok sahabatnya muncul, masih dengan penampilan yang menyedihkan. Ia membawa sebuah kompres mata, berniat membantu Julchen walau hanya sedikit. "Berbaringlah, biar kukompres matamu. Gadis sepertimu kalau tidak merawat diri nanti jadi perawan tua baru tau rasa."

Julchen hanya duduk di samping Henry. "Tolong jangan terlalu baik padaku, itu tidak hebat."

"Aku tidak mau terlihat hebat, aku hanya mencemaskan sahabatku, apa itu salah?" Henry memaksa Julchen untuk berbaring di pahanya. Kemudian mengompres kedua mata Julchen yang semakin parah.

Rasa sesak kembali menyelimuti dada Julchen, ' _Ya, aku tak lebih dari sekedar sahabat sejak kecil di matanya, betapa tidak hebatnya diriku bisa mencintainya._ '

"Kau ini, aku mencemaskanmu yang beberapa hari terakhir terlihat aneh."

Julchen terdiam, keheningan menyelimuti. _'Apa kau tau rasa sakit ini terasa tidak hebat? Rasa sakit yang mencekikku ini membuatku menderita tau? Air mata yang terus-menerus keluar juga mengganggu. Semuanya tidak hebat, jatuh cinta itu tidak hebat. Kau tidak tau apa yang kurasakan.'_

"Jul?"

Tangan pucatnya mengangkat kompres di matanya, ia menatap ke arah Henry, matanya terlihat yakin. Sementara Henry menatapnya bingung. _"Ich..."_

'Jantung yang berdegup keras ini juga terasa sangat mengganggu, pikiranku yang dipenuhi olehmu membuatku susah fokus, dasar tidak hebat!'

" _Ich liebe dich._ "

Henry terdiam, kaget mendengar pernyataan sahabatnya.

"Seperti gadis lainnya, aku juga bisa jatuh cinta. Makanya jangan terlalu baik padaku." Julchen bangkit, meletakkan kompres di tangan Henry. "Perasaan ini sangat tidak hebat, aku tersiksa karenanya."

Lalu Julchen beranjak pergi, setidaknya ia sudah mengungkapkan perasaannya, semua sudah jelas dan Julchen bisa menjalani hari seperti biasanya. Rasa lega membuatnya mengantuk, mungkin kantung matanya akan hilang dalam beberapa hari.

Tetapi Julchen yang berjalan memunggungi Henry tidak sadar, wajah pemuda itu sudah semerah kepiting rebus dan masih mematung di tempat. Mungkin Henry sebenarnya memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Julchen, hanya saja ia tidak menyadarinya karena terlalu terbiasa bersama. Karena itu ia merasa jika ia menyukai Sophia, adik Roderich, padahal sebearnya ia...

..mungkin mencintai Julchen di hatinya yang terdalam hanya ia tidak pernah menyadarinya selama ini.

 **END**

 **A/N:** ah kambek ah, cuma mau menuangkan kegelisahan sih. Tadinya prefer pakai Maria ketimbang Julchen but nama itu alasan utama saya membuat ff ini. Maaf masih banyak kesalahan.

 _see u next project_!


End file.
